


Как Зорро

by leoriel



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кстати, знакомьтесь, Дедпул, он же Уэйд Уилсон, также известный как болтливый наемник, Оружие Икс, чертов ублюдок, да-нет-у-него-больше-патронов и когда-ты-наконец-уже-сдохнешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Зорро

Иногда ты открываешь глаза и начинаешь думать, что ночью тебя сбил грузовик, Норман Осборн возглавил национальную безопасность, инопланетный симбиот опять захватил твое тело.  
Или Дедпул в кружевном фартуке стоит у плиты с поварешкой в руках и напевает последний хит Леди Гаги. И фальшивит. Сильно фальшивит. Ужасно фальшивит. Фальшивит так, что начинаешь завидовать Эхо.  
Кстати, знакомьтесь, Дедпул, он же Уэйд Уилсон, также известный как болтливый наемник, Оружие Икс, чертов ублюдок, да-нет-у-него-больше-патронов и когда-ты-наконец-уже-сдохнешь. Ну и ваш покорный слуга Питер Паркер, можно кратко – парень, с которым все время случается какая-то хрень.  
– Белые пузыри над твоей головой намекают, что ты не впиливаешь, какого хрена я здесь делаю. Ну и ни черта не смыслишь в музыке.  
– Не впиливаю. – Я совершенно точно не впиливал. – Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Это ведь… моя квартира?  
– Готовлю тебе блинчики, партнер. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать после всего того, что между нами было. $%&*#@ была ночка, – добавил Дедпул и для убедительности показал большой палец.  
$%& *#@&%#*@^$!  
– Ух ты, – восхищенно присвистнул Дедпул. – Я такое только от Логана слышал. Один раз. Когда его пришибло бетонной плитой.  
Я собирался оставить эту реплику без внимания – о проблемах Уэйда с головой знали все, кроме собственно Уэйда, – но тут в моей голове кое-что начало проясняться.  
– Подожди, я не помню, чтобы приглашал тебя домой.  
– Я предлагал тебе денег.  
– И я посоветовал тебе снять на них номер в отеле.  
– Приятель, я могу даже выкупить целый отель, но решил остановиться у тебя!  
– Я все равно сказал: «НЕТ, УЭЙД, иди на $%@».  
– Очень жестоко с твоей стороны, – вздохнул Дедпул. – Потом плохой парень впечатал тебя в стену, и ты отключился. Мне показалось нечестным бросать тебя так – на крыше, совсем одного, – до прихода копов. Тайна личности, сам понимаешь. Какие-нибудь придурки могли воспользоваться твоим положением. Или шантажировать тебя.  
Отлично, вчера Дедпул спас мою жизнь, честь и репутацию супергероя.  
– Стоп, откуда ты узнал адрес?  
– Нашел номер какой-то цыпочки в твоем мобильном. Сказал, что я твой… коллега по работе, мы выпивали вместе, но ты отрубился раньше, чем сказал, куда тебя забросить.  
Первым делом я потянулся к мобильнику, пытаясь оценить масштаб катастрофы.  
Пять пропущенных вызовов и три сообщения. Одно из них с советом узнать у своего приятеля Тони Старка телефон наркологической клиники.  
Отлично. ЭмДжей считает меня алкоголиком.  
И, кроме того, паучье чутье намекало, что все было гораздо хуже. С Дедпулом все всегда было хуже, чем ты мог себе представить.  
Думай, Питер, сконцентрируйся, что-то ты упускаешь. Попытайся вспомнить.  
Крыша, вечер. Нас было трое – я, Громила Фрэнк и псих-наемник Уэйд Уилсон. Вот черт.  
– Что ты с ним сделал?  
– С кем?  
– С Громилой Фрэнком. Парнем на крыше. Или хотя бы скажи, куда ты дел тело?  
Если там было тело. Оу.  
Самое время купить свежий выпуск «Дейли Багл»: «Человек-паук показывает свое истинное лицо. Зверское убийство в Бронксе». Главного редактора инфаркт хватит от радости.  
Впрочем, Дедпул выглядел несколько обиженным. Пожалуй, я вчера действительно сильно ударился головой – зрение еще не успело полностью восстановиться.  
– Эй, полегче! Я же теперь хороший парень. Я, ну, сделал ему внушение!  
– И?  
– Прострелил ногу. В фильмах про копов все так делают!  
– И?  
Еще до того, как попасть в проект Оружие Икс, Уэйд Уилсон имел репутацию психа с богатым воображением.  
Если что-то и может стать хуже, то это непременно случится.  
– Отрезал ему два пальца и ухо. Некоторые не понимают с первого раза. Паучок, не смотри на меня так. Я проучил плохого парня, а не спрятал взрыватель в коробке с котятами.  
Он же шутил? Ну, это была такая метафора? Кто в здравом уме станет…  
О некоторых вещах лучше не думать. Вообще. Никогда.  
– И?  
Теперь Уэйд выглядел по-настоящему смущенным:  
– И расписался у него на груди. Как Зорро.  
Единственное, что удивляло, так это почему Джеймсон не обрывал телефон воплями: «Паркер, где, *%#@$, мои фотографии? Как ты умудрился это прошляпить, за что я плачу тебе деньги?». При условии, что его, конечно, откачали от произошедшего на радостях сердечного приступа. Стоило и впрямь позвонить и узнать, как там старик Джей Джей.  
– Не волнуйся. Я взял твою камеру. Ну, сделал фото на память и отправил в редакцию. Этим твоим писакам. Мы же партнеры.  
Брутальный парень вроде Росомахи давно бы расчехлил свои адамантиевые когти и порезал его на ленточки. Вдоль. Поперек. Потом еще раз. Пока не получится такое… эм, мясное конфетти.  
К несчастью, Росомахой я не являлся, зато был знаком с Брюсом Бэннером (отличный парень, особенно когда не большой и не зелёный), и он однажды поделился со мной тайной тибетской гимнастикой.  
Не знаю как доктору Бэннеру, а мне она совершенно не помогла.  
– Напомни, я согласился стать твоим партнером до или после того, как ударился головой?  
– До. Ты еще успел встать в крутую супергеройскую позу.  
Ок. Осталось понять, чем именно я руководствовался.  
– Я милый и смертоносный, как котик из "Шрэка"? – охотно предложил Уэйд. – Хорошо выгляжу в платье? У меня, ну, есть чувство юмора? Мы решили поймать макаку-убийцу?  
Если бы Хит Манки сейчас появился на пороге моей квартиры, я бы охотно ему приплатил.  
– Хорошо. У меня есть только одно условие.  
– Какое? Для тебя все, что угодно, Паучок. В смысле, ты всегда мне нравился. Можно сказать, сманил меня на светлую сторону силы. Я думал о тебе, когда создавал свой костюм, и… – Иногда важно успеть вовремя заткнуть уши; когда я снова вслушался в его монолог, Уэйд сказал: – Ты не пожалеешь о том, что согласился! Могу научить тебя катаной отбивать пули или сводить в Диснейленд. Еще у меня есть, ну… был пиратский корабль, и мы могли бы…  
– Достаточно. Я понял. Мое условие – ты убираешься из Нью-Йорка сразу же, как только мы ловим чертову обезьяну.


End file.
